


I'll Shade You From The Sun

by SnitchNightly



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, FatT Femslash Week, Fluff, this is.......... a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnitchNightly/pseuds/SnitchNightly
Summary: (Minor warning for aria making bondage jokes)"Oh baby I will readAbout the buzzing of the beesAbout the grass and snakes and spawning lakes and the different types of treesAnd I will find a wayThat leads from cruel April into MayAnd someday soon it will be June and you'll decide to stay"(title and quote from Frank Turner's Opening Act of Spring)Jaquie Green has had this plan for a long time.





	I'll Shade You From The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> for the first day of FATT femslash week, prompt "Spring"! I woke up a little late but its still right day so WE GOOD!!! I am way too out of it to edit this properly tho so hopefully I'll come back to it when I post part two but honestly who knows when that will be so..... oops..... anyways have some incredibly soft and good Jaquie because I love her..................... also GOD why is everything i write so short I'm sorry

It was summer when Jaquie knew she wanted to marry Aria Joie. Both times.

The first time she was lying on her bed, with Arias first album blasting in her headphones. She was 13 and the window was open in an attempt to mitigate the oppressive heat and she’d never heard anything like it in her life.   
In her head, Aria had flowers in her hair and fire in her eyes. Her smile tasted like the sound of firecrackers at a block party. Her hand burned Jaquie’s like cement that had soaked up the sun. It was the best thing she’d ever thought of, until she thought of what kind of ring Aria would want. If she’d want kids, or just a dog. If she’d call her babe or baby. Jaquie spent a lot of time listening to that album, thinking through every detail. As the leaves turned she decided that Aria deserved warmth more than anyone she knew, winter was to bleak for her. Jaquie Green dreamed of getting down on one knee surrounded by new growth, of starting a new life as the seasons changed into something brighter, more hopeful. 

Ever pragmatic, she planned a spring proposal. After all, weddings took time, and Aria deserved a wedding where the world was as warm as that first album she made.

Things were unthinkably different the second time. Aria looked exhausted. Jacquie tapped a hand on the counter, letting her know someone was behind her, before resting her other one on the small of her girlfriends back. 

“Do we need a paper shredder?”  
Aria laughed, dropping the pen onto the stack of forms in favor of cupping Jacquie's cheek.

“No, Jac. The paper didn’t do anything.”  
“I could always shred a politician instead.”  
“Mm. I’m sure you could. I think it would just make more paperwork.”  
“Offers on the table.” 

Aria laughed gently and rested her forehead on Jaquie’s shoulder.  
“Long night?”  
She hummed noncommittally, and Jaquie pulled back to look at her.

“Don’t tell me you were up the whole time.”  
“...Hah.”  
“Babe.”  
“I should probably make breakfast, huh...”

Jacquie scoffed, and with one smooth movement scooped her girlfriend off the kitchen stool she’d been sitting on and started making her way back down the hall.

“Nope. Absolutely not.”  
“Oh my god are you gonna make me go back to bed.”  
“Do I need to make you?”  
Aria snorted deliriously. “Well-“  
“I mean to sleep, Aria.” “Suuure.”  
Jacquie rolled her eyes at the smug face she’d pulled, and tossed Aria gently back onto the king sized bed, before flopping down gracelessly on top of her, careful to avoid both their metal limbs. 

Aria started to complain the second she got her breath back, half laughing half pleading.

“I’ve got an energy pack in the fridge I’ll be fine-“  
“Nope.”  
“We have things to do today!”  
“Not for at least 45 minutes.”  
“Jacquie!”   
“Nap time, motherfucker.”

Aria broke into a helpless fit of giggles, and Jacquie chuckled into the blanket with her.

“Ok, seriously, babe, my leg hurts and it's too fucking hot for this.”   
“Alright. But I’m warning you, I will tie you up, and not in a sexy way.”  
“There’s very few situations that involve you tying me up that I wouldn’t find sexy.”  
“Yeah, well-“

Jacquie settled down next to her, folding her hands over her stomach. 

“That’s because you’re a mess.”  
With that Aria was laughing again, and pressing a kiss to her cheek before resting her head back on Jacquies shoulder and sighing. She nearly thought she’d fallen asleep when Aria spoke again.

“Thanks, Jac.”  
“...No problem, Joie.” 

And that’s when she knew, and cursed her plan for making her wait for next spring.


End file.
